Big Wave Beach - Day 16
:For the Chinese version of the level, see Big Wave Beach - Day 16 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Big Wave Beach - Day 16 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |image = bwbday16.jpg |Type = Conveyor-belt level |Flag = Two |Zombie = |FR = *Current: A Big Wave Beach Piñata *Old: A World Key/Mystery Gift Box |Objective 1 = Survive a massive attack at Big Wave Beach |Objective 2 = Survive without any lawn mowers |before = Big Wave Beach - Day 15 |after = Big Wave Beach - Day 17}} The player will get Big Kahunka achievement when they complete this level. Dialogue (Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: Dudes, like, you're totally in for it now! Dr. Zomboss: The Deep Sea Gargantuars have their slimy sights on you. Dr. Zomboss: You can run! You can swim! Dr. Zomboss: But you can't escape their scaly grip! (Dr. Zomboss disappears, Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Ugh. That dude is totally gnarly. Penny: He is also quite unpleasant, User Dave. Quite unpleasant. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty The level is composed of a well-organized and a well-patterned zombie attack. The spawning points for zombies are the only thing that differs but their strategies remain untouched. Ambushes are fitted with conditions and will be triggered if met, which can lead to an immediate defeat if the player's set-up is not good. This level gives the player only six Plant Food. With only Bowling Bulbs and Chompers given, their small chances of spawning via conveyor-belt due to the low production on the conveyor-belt, and the lack of Plant Food the zombies give, the probability of winning is very small. By the time of final wave, the player is more likely to be in a tough situation since at most conditions, the Plant Foods are insufficient at most of the times. Surfer Zombies and Snorkel Zombies are very hard to defeat, since the Surfer Zombie has enough speed and health to push tough defenses with ease providing an easy way for its allies to pass through without any risks of being killed by plants (unless the player has a last resort option). On the other hand, Snorkel Zombies are immune to straight-shooting plants' attacks, while the main offensive plant here, Bowling Bulb, is one of them, so these zombies can destroy the player's defenses quite quickly. All of the plants given in this level have a specific role. Bowling Bulb is given to attack basic enemies, like Regular Zombies and Conehead Zombies. The player should take out these zombies with no trouble. Chomper, which is a premium plant, is given to deal with the Surfer Zombies and the Snorkel Zombies. Be careful though, as when Chomper is still digesting, Surfer Zombies can crush it and Snorkel Zombies can easily overwhelm it. Tangle Kelp's main purpose is to drag down the tougher enemies like Buckethead Zombies. They are also handy against Surfer Zombies, as before Surfer Zombies even have a chance to crush a plant with its surfboard, it gets pulled down underwater by Tangle Kelp. Wall-nut is only slightly useful in this level, as with the high zombie density, Wall-nut will get overwhelmed quickly in this level. Even Deep Sea Gargantuars come, and they can take out Wall-nut by crushing it with its driftwood. However, Wall-nut is needed to provide defense to the earlier waves of zombies, that is, before enough Bowling Bulbs and Chompers have spawned from the conveyor belt. Lily Pad is useful for planting in the water, as lots of zombies will come and the player will need to plant in the water. Waves |zombie2 = |note2 = Carries 1x Plant Food |zombie3 = 3 |zombie4 = 2 4 |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food |zombie5 = |note5 = Water reaches 3rd column |zombie6 = 2 4 |zombie7 = 3 |note7 = Water reaches 5th column, Low Tide! |ambush7 = |zombie8 = |note8 = Carries 1x Plant Food, Water reaches 4th column |zombie9 = 2 4 1 3 5 1 2 3 4 5 |note9 = First flag |zombie10 = 1 3 5 2 3 4 |note10 = Carries 1x Plant Food |zombie11 = 3 |zombie12 = 2 4 |zombie13 = 1 3 5 |note13 = Carries 1x Plant Food |zombie14 = |note14 = Water reaches 5th column, Low Tide! |ambush14 = |zombie15 = |note15 = Water reaches 4th column |zombie16 = 2 2 2 4 4 4 1 3 5 |note16 = Water reaches 3rd column |zombie17 = 2 4 1 3 5 2 4 |note17 = Carries 1x Plant Food |zombie18 = 2 5 2 5 |note18 = Final flag}} Strategies *Always save Plant Food for Bowling Bulbs against Deep Sea Gargantuars and Surfer Zombies. No need to use one for splash damage against Snorkel Zombies. Otherwise, you will risk having the zombies entering your house or spending money on Plant Food. *Use Tangle Kelp for the Surfer Zombies before they reach land and also Deep Sea Gargantuars. No need to use one for Buckethead Zombies or Snorkel Zombies. Otherwise, you will risk having your Bowling Bulbs eaten. *Once the Gargantuar is close to your Wall-nut, immediately use Plant Food on your Chomper to gobble up some consumable zombies before the Gargantuar causes mayhem on your defenses. You will also notice that the Gargantuar is pushed back to the right edge of the screen. However, only do this to the first Gargantuar. *When the final wave and ambush occurs, immediately give Plant Food to your Bowling Bulbs to deal powerful damage at almost all the zombies. Act quickly without making a mistake or your defense will be destroyed. *Because there are no Lawn Mowers, Power-Ups are your last resort. Use them immediately if the zombies are glowing red before they cause the end of the game. Related achievement Gallery Trivia *In the note, the player can find Banana Launcher, Homing Thistle, and part of Guacodile, even though they were not out at the time. How would you rate Big Wave Beach - Day 16's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s) Category:Levels with pre-placed plants Category:Levels without any lawn mowers